Ga Arubekidenai Dare Ka
by YuMi Project
Summary: "Aku mau punya adik kembar!"/"Bodoh! Yang seperti itu mana mungkin bisa dikabulkan?"/OC inside.


Halloooooow :D YuMi Project kembali mengeluarkan serial~ ;) Sebenernya serial ini udah direncanain pas author lagi kelas 8...tapi baru terlaksanakan pas lagi kelas 9 :) hahaha *ketawa garing*

'Ga Arubekidenai Dare Ka' artinya 'Someone Who Shouldn't Be There', tapi karena bahasa Inggrisnya kepanjangan makanya pake bahasa Jepang aja :)

OKE! Enjoy it yah! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Ga Arubekidenai Dare Ka (c) YuMi Project<strong>

**Persona 4 (c) ATLUS**

**.**

**.**

**-Chapter 1-**

.

Di pagi hari nan indah di mata (sok puitis lo), di suatu kamar terlihat pemuda berambut pirang. Pemuda itu bernama Teddie, cowok playboy yang aje gile bishonennya. Dia sedang tertidur pulas sampai-sampai ilernya keluar 2 liter ember.

"WOI! BANGUN WOOOOOI! SAHUUUUR! (?)" teriak pria berambut oranye kecoklatan yang mirip beol itu di samping Teddie yang masih molor.

"EH BLEKETEK KEROK SKUTER KETEK LO DIBELAH!" latah Teddie, "Gak usah teriak juga kali, Yosuke!"

Yup, ternyata pria itu adalah Yosuke Hanamura, putra dari pemilik sekaligus manajer Junes yang yah...walaupun bapaknya manajer dia cuma bisa jadi babu di Junes. Ini sangat tak elit, tak adil, dan sangat ketidak periyosukean.

"Bangun sana! Mandi sekalian!" teriak Yosuke sambil menggoyangkan tempat tidur Teddie yang sakaratul maut. (yang sakaratul maut tempat tidur apa Teddie-nya?)

"Nggak ah, maleees..."

"Kita semua mau ke Junes tau... mumpung lagi hari libur, semua juga diajak kok,"

"Ya udah, aku mandi dulu," Teddie bangun dari tempat tidurnya, "Jangan ngintip loh ya,"

"SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU NGINTIP MAHO KAYAK LOOO?"

* * *

><p>Yosuke dan Teddie telah sampai di Junes, mereka berjalan menuju lift. Sebelum Teddie menekan tombol untuk ke atas, Yosuke mencegahnya.<p>

"Eits," sergah Yosuke, "tutup matamu dulu dengan ini," Yosuke mengambil sebuah saputangan hitam dari saku celananya.

"Loh memangnya kenapa?" tanya Teddie dengan lugunya dan menyebabkan author dicakar Teddie.

"Udah...gak usah banyak nanya deh! Turutin aja apa kata gue!"

Yosuke pun menutup mata Teddie dengan sarung tangan hitam dan mengikatnya. Setelah selesai Yosuke mendorong Teddie untuk memberitahukan jalan.

"Pokoknya jangan ngintip!" seru Yosuke.

"Oke...oke..." ucap Teddie acuh tak acuh.

Setibanya mereka di lantai atas... (author lupa foodcourt itu di lantai berapa)

"Sekarang lepas ikatannya," perintah Yosuke sambil memukul, ehm...menepuk pundak Teddie.

"SURPRISEEEEEE! Happy Birthday, Teddie!"

Teddie kaget, dia lupa bahwa ternyata hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya (pikun stadium 4). Para anggota IT: Souji, Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, Rise, dan Naoto, tak lupa juga sepupu ngepedhofil Souji yang bernama Nanako, mengucapkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun.

"Selamat ya, Teddie!" seru Chie.

"Semoga sehat selalu," lanjut Yukiko.

"Ini kuenya!" seru Kanji, Rise, dan Naoto yang tak kalah heboh layaknya kebo.

"Tunggu, kue ini bukan buatan kalian kan?" tanya Yosuke dengan was-was kepada Yukiko, Chie, dan Rise.

"Bukan kok," jawab Nanako sambil menggelengkan kepala layakya orang ngedugem, "ini buatan Oniichan dan aku,"

"Kalo buatan Sensei, gak perlu sakit perut deeeeeh!" seru Teddie yang lega.

"Sekarang tiup lilinnya!" seru Souji sambil menyalakan lilin dengan penyulut api, "Jangan lupa, make a wish,"

"Aku mau punya adik kembar!" seru Teddie penuh harapan.

"Gak mungkin..." ucap Yosuke dan Chie kompak yang udah kena virus sepupunya author (Kagami).

"Bodoh! Yang seperti itu mana mungkin bisa dikabulkan?" teriak Kanji.

"Namanya juga Teddie, pasti dia minta yang aneh-aneh," sergah Rise.

"Yak, hadiah dari Nana-chan dulu," kata Teddie sambil mengambil kotak kecil berwarna pink dari Nanako. Teddie membuka kotak tersebut, ternyata isinya adalah sebuah topi musim dingin dengan huruf 'T'.

"Wah, makasih Nana-chan,"

"Sama-sama," Nanako tersenyum kecil.

"Ini hadiah dariku," seru Chie sambil memberikan bungkusan berwarna hijau. Teddie membuka bungkusan itu, ternyata isinya adalah sebuah senjata baru pemirsa! *host berita mode on*

"Wah, senjata baru! Makasih Chie-chan!" seru Teddie girang.

"Ini hadiahnya," kata Yukiko sambil menyerahkan kado berwarna merah dengan pita merah darah. Teddie mumbukanya, dan ternyata isinya adalah sebuah kimono untuk laki-laki.

"Dulu, itu punya ayahku," jelas Yukiko, "Karena kekecilan, jadi untukmu saja, kan sayang kalau dibuang,"

"Makasih Yuki-chan!"

"Ini hadiah dariku, Teddie!" seru Rise begitu memberikan kotak kado berwarna pink dan bergambar Iroha Nekomura (?). dan ternyata isinya adalah sebuah album Risette yang sebulan lagi akan dirilis dan belum terjual di pasaran.

"Waow, album Rise-chan! Makasih ya~"

Sekarang, Kanjiwati *ehem (author di Maziodyne)* Kanji memberikan kantong buluk berwarna hitam dekil. Isinya adalah sebuah syal rajutan tangan buatan Kanji yang panjangnya 3 meter. (panjang kaleeee...)

"Keren! Ada tulisan 'TEDDIE'-nya juga lagi!" teriak Teddie kegirangan.

Naoto memberikan kado berwarna biru. Isinya adalah sebuah topi berwarna hitam yang modelnya sama seperti milik Naoto, serupa tapi tak sama.

"Thanks Naoto-kun!"

Sekarang giliran Yosuke yang memberikan hadiah, bungkusan darinya berwarna oranye. Dan ternyata isi bungkusan tersebut adalah gantungan HP dengan boneka kecil Flynn Scifo dari Tales of Vesperia.

"Mirip banget sama aku!" seru Teddie kelewat girang (alay banget siiiih -_-), "Makasih Yosuke!"

Terakhir, Souji memberikan bungkusan berwarna abu-abu dengan pita berwarna hitam (sepertinya agak tak matching...). Begitu Teddie membuka bungkusan itu, ternyata isinya adalah 3 volume Personal Book Super Junior.

"Keren~! Makasih Sensei!"

"Eh, bagaimana kalau kita langsung ke tempat karaokean? Biar lebih seru!" usul Rise dengan semangat.

"AYO!"

Akhirnya mereka pun melanjutkan perayaan ulang tahun Teddie dengan pergi berkaraoke di perempatan Taman Lawang. Mari kita skip... (author di-AOA IT mamen...)

* * *

><p>Malamnya, Yosuke mendengarkan lagu Panedhiria (dan bukan Pedhofilia) yang dinyanyikan Kaito Shion. Sementara itu Teddie sedang berada di balkon kamar untuk mengamati bintang.<p>

"Semoga aku benar-benar mempunyai saudara kembar!" teriak Teddie dengan super kencang sampai-sampai kucing dan anjing yang dengerpun budeg di tempat.

* * *

><p>Paginya, Teddie sedang mandi di kamar mandi (ya iyalah lu kira dia mandi di comberan?). Ketika Teddie sedang gosok gigi memakai sabun (?), sebuah tangan aneh tiba-tiba saja keluar dari cerminnya layaknya Sadako.<p>

"GYAAAAAAAAA!"

.

GUBRAAAK!

"Hah? Suara apaan tuh?" Yosuke langsung bercengo ria begitu bagun dari tempat tidurnya. Pemuda itu langsung pergi menuju ke arah asal suara, kamar mandi. Karena khawatir, tanpa berpikir panjang dia langsung mendobrak pintu kamar mandi tersebut. "TEDDIEEEEE!"

Yosuke tercengang, yang dia lihat di sana bukan hanya Teddie, ia juga melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dan memiliki mata biru sedang berada, ehem, 'di atas Teddie'.

Yosuke memble 5 senti, aura mesem-mesem-bokep terlihat di sekeliling Yosuke.

"Teddie...dia siapa?"

.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

><p>Kagami : "Wah, akhirnya selesai juga chapter satunya~ XD"<p>

Yuuki : "Ehem, di fanfic ini ada sesuatu yang sangaaaaat spesial!"

Kagami : "Apanya yang spesial?"

Yuuki : "Because in this fanfic there will be a show called "Quiz Time!" hosted by me! *inggris mode on*"

Kagami : "Oatuh...hahaha, gak gue aja nih host-nya? *ketawa garing* Serius bisa?"

Yuuki : "Biarin, satu chapter satu pertanyaan, kadang lebih,"

All : "Udah deh, mulai aja pertanyaannya!"

Yuuki : "Question #1, kenapa Souji kasih hadiah ke Teedie berupa 3 volume Personal Book Super Junior? Jawabnya lewat review ya, jangan lewat PM, biasanya nggak selalu kebaca kalo lewat PM hahaha,"

Kagami : "Kecuali kalo 2 PM, Taecyeon-oppa~! (eh salah dialog -_-) Pertanyaan gaje... -_-"

Yuuki : "Bodo amat,"

Kagami : "Giliran gue kan yak? Aa dan Teteh author dan reader, jangan lupa review ya,"

Teddie : "*muncul mendadak* Kalo nggak digampar author!"

Yuuki : "BERISIK! *nendang Teddie*"

Teddie : "AKAN KUBALAS! *mental sampai Arab-Papua (eh ini mah pagelaran si author kali?)*"

YuMi : "Jangan lupa review sebanyak-banyaknya ya~"


End file.
